WWE love
by Nexusdiva
Summary: My first story with Wade Barrett Heath Slater Justin Gabrial of the Nexus sorry I suck at the summeries but the story is good
1. first

WWE LOVE

By,NexusDiva

Hope was a new diva on raw. She was told she was going to be put in a wwe tag team or group of her choice. She loved Nexus but she had a crush on not one not to but three members of Nexus she had the opernutity to be a part of a team she loved.

She had a crus on Justin Heath and Wade oh boy. she had a bad feeling about this but she told vince she wanted a nexus T-shirt and arme band he asked are you sure she said yes. Ok miss Knight.

Yes it was her first night as nexus she had black shorts and a black top on and black wresling boots on for her first night as a wwe diva. little did she know Justin Heath and Wade were fighting over her.

Please review and help with next ideas


	2. secount

Chapter 2

Disclamer i do not own heat wade or justin i wish i did tho i only own my oc Hope.

Before we get any farther we should get to know me Hope.

Hope is a 24 year old wwe diva working under its raw brand a the nexus diva the princes of darkness. Hope aloways dreamed of being a wwe diva from the age of 10 on she loved wresling. she was bright and a grate wresler but Hope was diffrent she did not just wresle women she wresled men to.

Hope got sined to wwe on june 7 2010. she pick nexus as her team and vince said ok. she sceretly had a crush on wade heath and justin o boy we got problems dont we.

she tried to hide the fact she is in love with her team mates. vince cam out with nexus and said you need someone to dominate the diva division wade looken in quetion. what do u mean look at the tron and you will see how i am talking about thare jaws droped

wade said she wresles men in shock. vince said i know she is very special so dont scrue it up butt head barrett or any one else for that matter. so vince said not to the action

waing in at 103 lbs and 5'8 from los anglas ca Hope knight

as shewolf by shakera played thay looked in aw. she got in the ring and vinces said wade meet the nexus diva vinces also said Hope you are very special so you can go for the wwe title if u would like and you will have a shout at mony in the bank she jumped up and down and she was so happy and wade chimed in and said how do u expect to take my title a way from me miss Knight. Hope becous i can

need help with an idea


	3. third

Ch 3.

So after being inducted in to the Nexus she changed and as about to leave when Heath approached her she wondered why he was talking to her he said "the Nexus needs to see you in the locker room now Hope" Hope "ok". Wade Said "I must inform you being in the nexus means u travel with us bunk with us and are with one of us at all times" Hope looked at wade for a minute and thought I have to stay with 3 guys I have a crush on oh no. it took her a minute to reply with "why the hell should I stay with u creeps at night or any time of the day for that matter?" Heath "Its your job" hope "I am not a Hooker or slut" Wade "um to my knowledge you were a stripper tho in LA am I correct" Hope "how did you know about that?" Wade "Because I did a little research on you Hope" Hope "why would you do that are u a creep or stalker" Wade "neither I just wana know all the women's back ground Love." "Don't call me love I am not your love" Hope left the room angry as can be.


	4. forth

Ch 4

Before be get any farther I need to give u an update on hope

Hope wad a 3 time brass knuckles champ 2 time bare knuckles champ 5 time kickboxing champ and I am introducing Chris hopes brother he will wrestle and a big thanks to LOVINGORNGEWALLS, SecretDrug and Luneara Eclipse for letting me have RJ swing bye and for R&R thx

The next morning she got a call from Chris Her brother he lived in charlet NC he had just got signed to wwe and was going to debut on raw with his sister Hope she as happy but told him who found out the big secret and was very mad she said I love you and will see you at 5:30 for the tapping of raw she got to introduce her big bro Chris when kick in the teeth by papa roach played and she say her bro walk down the ramp she was so proud of him.

But all good things have to come to a end don't they when we hear nexus woupdie freking do they attack Chris after RJ bet Hope in a no DQ match and is was a no holds barr match to she gets in the ring and trys to get to Chris but David and tarver hold her back she is crying and screaming "CHRIS" thin wade "PLEASE STOP HE NEVER DID ANY THING TO YOU STOP" in tears. Thin brakes free and rushes to her brothers side wade gets the mike and said you don't need him he is just a mutt she gets up and reminds him "she is a 3 time brass knuckles champ 2 time bare knuckles champ 5 time kickboxing and not to make her mad". She grabs a mic and said "you had know right to hurt him he never did any thing to you and you should have stop betting him with a steal chair when he saw blood rushing from his skull but u did not" thin leaves with her brother him on a stretcher and her crying walking next to him


	5. fifth

Ch 5.

Chris was back the next week. Hope never left his side and was very protective of him especially now. The do a lil tag team action and win against the dudebusters when during there victory nexus comes out and gets in the ring and wade stands in front of Chris and hope and she gets a mic and said "leave now" wade steps close to Chris and said "looks like the mutt lived and do u rember u are nexus so u stay with us" and hope steps in front of Chris and tells Chris to get out of the ring and all of a sudden after Chris is out of the ring and buy King an the commentary desk she attacks the nexus and she wins gets out of the ring and gets Chris and goes up the ramp wall shewolf by shakera plays and they get to the locker room and lock the door and change and go to the hotel.

INFO tid bit the reason she is so close and protective of Chris is with Chris is because when he was 6 he was in a car crash and almost died and never wanted to lose him he means every think to her he is her Gunshow and she is his hopeline

Sorry not to long will work on it


	6. sixth

Ch 6

Sorry my chapters aren't so long but I have bad typing habits and a bug thx to Luneara eclipse and SecretDrug for R&R this chapter and the next will be more nexus than hope

So it was about eleven o'clock pm the nexus was in there room and hope was supposed to be there but well….

FLASHBACK

Wade "Hope don't go you are suppose to stay with us love"

Hope "I said don't fucken call me Love. And I am not staying with you pigs"

Heath "where will you go sweetie?"

Hope "Shut the FUCK UP Heath and where I go is none of your Fucken concern ok and don't call me sweetie"

Wade "don't yell at him he was just being polite and caring about you"

Hope sarcastic said "Well is that it then in that case Shut the fuck up Wendy's why did you leave the Wendi's sine u could have a free dinner you pig"

Gabriel "Ok if you wana leave just leave know one will stop you"

Hope "good but before I leave (turns to wade and beets the shit out of him ) I am not your love get it, got it, good"

See u in the next chapter


	7. seventh

Ch7

Continuing ch 6 ran out of room on the page

Gabriel "See u just had to tell her she can leave "

Wade Sarcastically "Really Hell and al I go was the shit knocked out of me" "thx"

Gabriel "no problem just be glad Hope is gone"

Wade said, "Wonder if she has a Boyfriend"

Gabriel and Slater "maybe but why do u care "

Wade "just wondering"

In side wade heath and Justin were going "crap I almost blue my cover"

Tarver "awkward "


	8. eighth

CH 8I am introducing Alex hopes boyfriend no hope u like

Hope's P.O.V

"What the hell is there problem." Her thoughts interrupted by her phone ringing Hope gets it out of her pocket monster by skillet is the ring indicating her Boyfriend Alex. She gets the phone and said

Hope "Hi babe I missed you what are u up to"

Alex "not much what is wrong I can tell ur upset"

Hope "no just annoyed be nexus the normal "

Alex "ok I just wanted to say goodnight sweet dreams and I love you"

Hope "thx same to you and u made me fell better love u call u later babe"

The call ended

Hope where am I gunna stay immediately said "Chris" now that's done but what to do about the assholes I gotta work with.

Chris's room

Hope "can I stay with you"

Chris "sure nexus not working well as u thought "

Hope "ya not to well and thx I need to get some sleep we will alk in thx big bro"

Chris "No problem hope"


	9. ninth

Ch 9

The nexus room

Knock knock knock

Wade gets the door and gets a dozen red Wight and pink rose

Nexus "what the hell why we go flowers"

Wade "idk hears a card "

Card says

To hope, baby I love you. You are amazing in every ay I hope you fell the same for me I will watch you tonight on raw I wana text when u get this love you babe

Your biggest fan Alex

Wade "who the hell is Alex and why is he sending hope roses"

Heath "idk maybe her boyfriend put it back and well will take thin to Chris she is probly with him"

Wade "ok"

Chris's room

Knock Knock

Chris "be quite he gets he door trying not to wake hope "

Opens "door what do u want"

Wade "these are hopes we received them at are room and thought we should give them to her and who's Alex"

Chris "her boyfriend" (gets roses and shuts door in wades face)


	10. tenth

Ch 10

Chris "hope wake up "

Hope "why"

Chris "u have a present on the table"

Hope "awe so sweet brink the card" (reads card) "awe Alex is so sweet" sends text to Alex "thank you Alex I love them they are amazing I love it and u"

Wade "Lets go its noon we gotta get hope how fun"

Nexus "ok who gets to the pleasure of retrieving her "

Slater "ill do it let me get something to protect my lil friend "

Nexus "good luck"

Slate "be right back hopefully"

15 mins later

Slater "I cant find her John Morrison said she left with Chris "

Nexus "ok lets go then"

Me

I wonder what will happen please read and review and tell me what u think should happen to the story thxs so much for reading


	11. eleventh

Ch 11

Hopes POV

I love three guys in the nexus, I can't tell them but I am a Bitch that doesn't make sense.

Chris and hopes conversation before the show

Chris "Hope you can't be bummed just because you did not think something thro if it helps you never do "

Hope "thx Chris what that was an insult o well "

Chris "How bout you come stay with me for a few days nexus wont bug u in Charlet NC and I think drake and hunter are missing u"

Hope "OMG hunter and drake from OMEGA I was wondering bout them "

Chris "I know they would like to see you"

Hope "ok its settled I will stay with u for a few days"

Chris "Time or are match"

THE MATCH

Chris&Hope VS. DX

Chris and hope won then yet again nexus comes out and interrupted the fun. Tarver and skip held Hope down

And David, heath, Gabriel, and Barrett did the dirty work

Hope was screaming "CHRIS" and thin it happened nexus crossed the line for the last time she broke free and was she pissed she attacked Barrett and beet the shit out of him and every member who tried to help go beaten don thin when she thought things could get know worse they do. Chris passes out do to blood loss and then its on she beats Barrett to a bloody pulp

AT THE HOSPITLE

Chris is in a coma on a breathing tube and ive and is unreceptive

Hope is pissed sad and depressed and worried

Thin the door opens hope doesn't look

The person said, "guess who"

Hope "John Morrison and Melina "

Chris and hopes best friends in the world the were friends in LA and when Chris and hope went to school in NC they came to OMEGA with them so they were like family

John "how is he"

Hope 'Not good 'she said in tears

John "he will be fine he was after the crash and right now he is just a little dinged up that's all"

Melina "John is right hope he is a strong man he will be ok"

Hope "I sure hope so can u fill me in on what happened the past couple of nights" since she left the road to be at the hospital with Chris

Melina "you need to kill nexus "

Hope 'why'

John 'they think they killed Chris and they are happy about it'

Hope 'what did u set them straight '

John 'we tried they don't believe us'

Hope 'someone get me my brassknucles I got some business to tend to'

Melina 'hope don't do any thing you will regret and forget you are part of them '

Hope 'I know I will get them from within and don't ever say I m part of them I did not think the idea through '

John 'are u staying with Chris or are u dealing with business now'

Hope 'going with you they just made things personal'


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Status update on Chris

Funfact the body only has 8 pints of blood in it

Chris lost 7 and 1\2 pints of blood had a broken rib cage and a tor rotator cuff

Hopes pov

I gotta kill nexus but I don't wana go to jail what do I do cell phone rings its Alex.

Hope 'Hi babe'

Alex 'I herd about Chris is he ok'

Hope 'no and he lost a lot of blood and has a broken rib cage and a tore rotator cuff'

Alex 'man that's worse than I herd what are u gunna do'

Hope 'I have an idea Alex u know I would never cheat on u would u be ok if I flirted with nexus and tried to trick them and get back at them'

Alex 'ya I total trust u babe'

Hope 'good I gotta go I got a plain flight to Italy I will call u when I get there ok I love you'

Alex 'I love you to buy. Have a safe flight'

Call over

Hopes thoughts

How do I trick the beast and mutts?

How do I win the battle?

O man I got to get on the plane

Sorry its short but I am sleepy. How will thing pan out for hope will Chris live?


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Thanks for R&R and the next few chapters will blow your mind and make you wonder how hope is so different.

Hope got on the plane with John and Melina, She travel with then in stead of nexus because it was just a decision they made because she would get mad and almost take away there chances of having kids and possibly walking ever again so it was a good trade in company.

Melina 'Any update on Chris Hope? '

Hope 'know infact he's getting worse his hart rate is low and he hasn't woke up yet'

Melina 'don't worry he will get better an you know John and me are here for you and you know john thinks of you like a sister he will always protect you infact he will help with nexus if you like '

Hope 'no thx I can handle nexus but I may need my JoMo to help keep me in check and I know he's like a brother to me and you Melina aren't my friend '

Melina 'what I thought I was you BFF'

Hope 'calm down Melina you aren't my friend because you are like my sister'

Melina 'aww that's so sweet sorry I flipped'

Hope 'its cool wana know my plan for nexus'

Melina 'ya'

(John walks in) John "any update on Chris"

Melina "John he's not doing well" Melina said wall hope started to cry

John "sorry hope I did not mean to make you cry but I think I got some good news I was doing some snooping around the nexus locker room"…

Melina 'wait you were snooping what have I told you about that'

John 'I know don't do it but shut the front door so I can tell u some good news Wade and Heath and Justin were fighting over you they like you hope use it to your advantage'

Hope "that's not a bad idea I guess the place of wisdom came in handy for once and don't u have a match against Ted Dibisie in like 20 mins?'

John 'ya about that can u to accompany me to the ring'

Hope and Melina "ya we would love to"

John 'see u in twenty'

IN THE NEXUS LOCKER ROOM:

Wade 'I like her more'

Heath 'no I do'

Justin 'I wana date her she likes me more and let me ask her out first of I will have to 450 you'

Wade and Heath 'shut up I think she thinks you gay Mr. Alternative way of thinking and whering earrings'

Justin 'I am not gay I never have and never will be gay' (Justin leaves and slams door shut like a he's having a bitch fit)

Wade and heath 'well the princess left let's get ready for are interference in the match'

About 20mins later

See next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

IT was John Morrison vs. Ted Dibisie

Morrison won by pitfall me and Melina helped him up and nexus attacked him and this time the hit Melina an knocked her out and knocked Morrison out I got a mic and said

Hope "what the hell is your problem? Morrison and Melina never did anything to you why did you do it you already almost killed my brother and just knocked out my best friends in the world what is your problem what I don't freaking care but what ever the stupid reason is you better stop or u will never have kids got it Barrett GET IT GOT IT GOOD " SHE YELLED IN TO THE MIC

Wade 'well your nexus u can't be friends with them what I mean is u cant like or accouate wit them '

Hope this I guess I don't wana be nexus she left with john and Melina

BACKSTAGE

Hope 'Sorry it's my fault u got hurt I am so sorry can u forgive me I will understand if u don't wana hang out any more'

John 'we will don't blame u. u did not tell them to attack us and don't be crazy we will always hang out with u'

Hope 'thx can crash with u two tonight'

John 'ya'

Hope 'I will just have to get my bags from the nexus room damn it why can my luggage walk to me'

John 'ok meet u at the hotel then'

Hope 'ya'

IN THE CAR WITH NEXUS

Wade 'sorry about your brother is he alright'

Hope 'why the hell do you care, John and Melina told me about u guys gloating that you thought u killed Chris'

Heath 'we were not thinking we were a little drunk'

Hope (sarcasm starts) 'really thin I guess that makes it all better'

Thankfully hopes cell rang o stop he fight in process it was Alex

She told every one to shut the hell up now

Alex and hopes conversation

Alex 'hi babe'

Hope 'hay sweetie'

Alex said 'I saw what happen with JoMo and Melina they ok'

Hope 'ya but a lil sore u know the normal'

Alex how's your brother do I wana know

Hope 'probly not he has gotten worse'

Alex 'o man u say he's in Cameron community hospital room 654 right I should go see him u know he my favorite of ur three brothers and 2 sisters'

Hope 'ya I know I bet if he can hear he will feel better I herd if talk to a person in a coma they will wake up with less brain damage'

Alex I heard that to I think its true so how u holding up over there

Hope fair I guess it suck with you know who she starts saying stuff in Spanish Said nexus is stupid and rude and wish I was in your arms

Alex ya I agree well I gotta go babe love u goodnight I miss you and will call u tomorrow

Hope ok I love u goodnight and miss u to buy babe

CALL ENDED

Wade 'who was that'

Hope 'none of your business'

Heath 'u can tell us'

Justin 'ya we wont judge'

Wade 'was it ur boyfriend'

Heath and Justin 'ya was it' (saying it like a lil 3 year old boy)

Hope yes it was ok that's all u need to know

Wade what does this mate look like

Hope none of you business (wait she thought telling them and showing them will make them jealous) ok well he is

Alex's stats

Height: 6'7

Wight: 257 lbs.

Age: 26

Job: a wrestler in training

(shows a pick of him and can tell its eating at them)

Nexusdiva: look at my profile at Alex's pic and Alex is Alex riley but he is not a wrestler yet


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

At the hotel

Wade 'I will help u with you bag if you would like'

Hope 'no thx'

Wade 'you are not yelling of being bitchy what happen'

Hope 'I know u like me but nexus can't find out right'

Wade 'how did u know that'

Hope 'I just do' (strokes his hair)

Hope gets in the elevator and waves good bye and presses the 18 button slowly the doors shut

Hope's pov

He fell for it I can't believe he fell for it. I have to tell Melina and john now hurry elevator

Room 1004

.knock

Melina answers 'hope we were getting worried'

John 'is that hope'

Melina 'ya why'

John 'I just got a call and I need hope its important'

Hope 'ya john what's up'

John 'come sit with me'

Hope 'ok'

John 'I just got a call you need to go home now'

Hope 'why'

John 'they don't think Chris will make it the night'

Hope 'what are u talking about' (starting to cry)

John 'I don't cry Melina and me are coming with you we called Vince so we got the time off'

Hope (crying her hart out) managed to say "he cant die I need him with me its my damn fault I should be in the coma right now"

John 'don't say that'

Melina 'john is right its not ur fault'

Hope 'yes it is'

John 'where are u going hope'

Hope 'Taking care of some business'

Hope storms out

John "lets get dressed we need to help her"

Melina 'and fast john we don't have time for slow-mo-jo ok'

AT THE NEXUS ROOM

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Wade (opens door)'o hi hope are u ok look like you have been crying did u forget something'

Hope 'no I hope your happy us jackass and you band of assholes

I got a call from the hospital they don't think Chris is going to live the night thx for taking away my brother u jackass'

Wade 'hope I am so sorry I did not know it was that bad'

Heath 'I am so sorry would u like us to come with u and pay our respects'

Justin 'ya I think that's a good idea'

Hope 'NO if he is going to die I want him to be in peace no misery'

Heath 'well we are still sorry hope will u give our respect tho'

Hope ' no I am leaving I just wanted to let u now the damage u caused and let u fell guilty' (storms out crying)

Justin 'get my phone I have an idea I will call Vince and get the hospital and pay our respect'

Heath 'she said not to go'

Justin 'ya with her but that doesn't mean we cant go on are own'

Wade 'that's a good idea we will leave in the morning'

Justin just hope that's not to late

Justin wrote down the hospital name and room

Cameron community hospital room 654 on the 9th floorTHE NEXT DAY

Hope was in the hospital room with Chris when she hears a knock on the door and just said, "Come in not paying attention to who it was". She thought to look and saw nexus.

Hope 'how did u find me'

Heath 'Vince'

Hope 'who come your hear wait I don't care get out and don't hurt him'

Wade 'we wont hurt him pleas just let us stay ans give our respect please'

Hope 'fine if u promise not to hurt him'

Nexus 'we promise'

Then JoMo and Melina come in

Melina 'why are they hear'

Hope 'its ok hay just wana say good-bye'

John 'ill get rid of them if you'd like'

Hope 'no its ok'

Nexusdiva what do u think will happen to chris


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Thx for the R&R. and this chapter will have killer the dog and a few family members in the next few chapter so make sure ur in your seat or u will fall of the edge of it.

Melinas conversation

Melina 'why did u let nexus in'

Hope 'I am giving them the benefit of the doubt'

Melina 'ok but if u want them gone I will get john'

Hope 'ok I will let u know'

Melina 'ok hope it's been 2 days for u without sleep and u have not ate or drank anything lets go eat'

Hope 'no I need o be with Chris go without me'

John 'hope u need to eat tho'

Hope 'I will be fine'

Melina 'If you don't eat I will tell Alex and he will be disappointed'

Hope 'fine will u go to the cafeteria with me tho I don't wana go'

Melina 'ya and we are staying at the hotel across the street and can u do me a favor'

Hope 'ok and sure what u need'

Melina 'will u take a shower for me'

Hope 'ya I will do that now but I don't have any close to ware

Melina u can brow some of john and me will stay with Chris wall u take a shower and get something to eat'

Hope 'he wont mind will he'

John 'I wont mind Chris is my favorite of ur family members'

Hope 'ya everyone says that'

(Hope walks out and the elevator doors open and she sees nexus )

Hope 'hi guys'

Nexus 'hi how is he Melina'

Melina 'um…well not so good'

Nexus 'I am so sorry hope we were coming to see if I wana eat with us'

Hope 'ya I was going to john and Melinas room to take a shower if u wana wait for I will go'

Wade 'ya we will go check on Chris text me when ur almost ready I will get the guys and meet u over there what room are u in'

Melina 'room 645 across the street'

Wade 'ok see u soon then'

AT THE HOTEL

Melina 'hope u look so tired sweetie'

Hope 'I am a little bit'

Melina 'we can always tell the guys to go with out us so u can sleep'

Hope 'no I will be fine'

Melina 'if u want to u can always come and rest'

Hope 'I know' (texts heath wade and Justin)

Melina 'u text them'

Hope 'ya'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hope opens the door

Wade 'hi u ready'

Hope 'ya u ready Melina'

Melina 'ya I am where are we going'

Wade 'wherever hope wants she hasn't eaten in a few days

Hope how about McDonalds'

Heath 'yes we are eating McDonalds woo ya' (dancing like a fool and jumping up and down)

Nexus 'stop it you look like a jackass'

Hope (smiling and laughing her guts out)

Heath 'I knew I could make u feel better hope'

Hope 'ya I guess u can Heath but then again u are either funny or a jackass or stupid tho'

AT MCDONALDS

Ff to the end

Hope 'thx u did not have to pay for are food u know'

Wade 'we wanted to'

Hope 'well thank u I think I better get back to the hospital'

Wade 'sure may we come'

Hope ' if u want ya'

Wade 'ya'

Hopes cell rings

Alex 'hi sweetie'

Hope 'hi babe'

Alex 'I wanted to let u know I am going to see Chris I will be there in about 30mins'

Hope 'ok I will be there hope u don't mind the guys took me to eat'

Alex 'no its fine and I have something that will make u feel better and maybe even Chris'

Hope 'o-ya well I guess I will see it at the hospital'

Alex 'well I gotta drive so see u there love u'

Hope 'love u to see u soon'

CALL OVER

Wade 'well we better go get heath out of the play area '

Hope 'how can we do that'

Wade 'be bitchy and tell him to get out or Ur going in after him'

Hope 'ok brb'

Hope 'HEATH GET OUT NOW OR I AM COMING IN AFTER U AND U WILL NOT HAVE KIDS EVER'

Heath 'I am coming'

Hope 'good boy lets go Alex has a prize for me he said he meeting me at the hospital'

Wade 'we get to meet alexs'

Hope 'yes so behave'


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17 AT THE HOSPITLE

Hope walks in to the hospital room. First because she ran 8 flights of stares so she was firs she sees john and asks

Hope 'hi john any improvement or disimprovement hoping to here improvement'

John 'no but the nurse said he has 21\2 pints of blood now if that's a improvement I think'

Hope 'ya that is'

John 'when does Alex get hear u texted me but u did not tell me when'

Hope 'he should get hear any min'

KNOCK Knocks

Hope 'come in'

Alex 'hi babe'

Hope 'Alex I missed u'

Alex 'I missed u' (hope and Alex French kiss)

Alex 'cover your eves I have a present for you and Chris mostly u'

Hope 'ok' (covers her eves)

Alex 'open'

Hope 'OMG! You have killer Chris's dog how did u get him (thinks) u found the extra key' if u wana see a pic of killer its on my profile with picks of moon hopes dog killer Chris Alex and hope so look

Alex 'no Chris paid me to watch him'

Hope 'why did u not tell me'

Alex 'u did not ask'

Hope 'u should have told me'

Wade walks in with nexus. Killer starts growling.

Hope 'calm down killer'

Wade 'what's the dog hear for'

Hope 'Alex brought him for me and Chris we think maybe killer can since what's going on with Chris and make him feel better and I just love killer'

Heath 'why do u call him killer' (hiding behind wade shaking)

Hope 'he kills snakes and stuff he saved my dog moon from being killed by a snake and saved me'

Heath 'has he had lunch cuz I don't wana die' (starting to cry)

Hope 'ya he should not hurt u one at a time come pet him and let him get to know u'

Justin 'cool I love dogs me first'

Killer 'grrrrrrrr woof, woof'

Hope 'its ok boy he won't hurt u boy'

Justin 'I think he likes me'

Hope 'he can probly tasting the big Mac on ur hands Justin'

Justin 'ya maybe'

Hope 'David ur next'

David 'he's not so mean'

Killer 'woof, woof '

David 'what did i do'

Hope 'its fine he just welcomed u to this inercircle of people he wont kill'

David 'ok good'

Hope 'skip ur turn'

Skip 'hi boy what a good dog'

Killer 'woof'

Hope 'tarver ur next'

Tarver 'hi boy'

Killer 'woof'

Hope 'wade ur turn'

Wade 'let my arm go heath be a man would u'

Wade 'hi boy what a good boy u are'

Hope 'ok heath ur turn'

Heath 'I ant touching that beast'

Hope 'don't worry he wont hurt u if u don't hurt him'

Heath 'u promise'

Hope 'ya'

Heath (pets killer) 'he's not mean at all'

Hope 'ya not right now put a snake in front of him it will be dead in 30 seconds or less'

Heath 'maby I should take him hunting with me'

Hope 'ya no'

Heath 'ok'

Melina and john walk in

John 'hi killer'

Melina 'hi boy'

JoMo and Melina pet killer

Wade 'why don't they get grouled at'

Hope 'killer knows john and Melina'

Wade 'o'

Hope 'ya'

Hope 'killer u wana see daddy'

Killer (wags tail)

Hope 'ok but becarfull daddies asleep right now so be careful ok boy' (petting killer walks killer over to Chris puts killer by the bed)

(Killer starts whimpering and whining)

Hope 'its ok boy daddy is just sleeping he will be ok'

Killer (looks at Chris)

Hope 'its ok boy get on the bed if you would like'

Killer (jumps on the bed lays buy Chris)

Hope 'u wana stay keep Daddy Company'

Killer (whimpers)

Hope 'ok boy just be careful with him'

Wade 'its like he understands u'

Hope 'ya Chris trained him pretty well'

Wade I guess

Hope ya he's wonderful and him a moon get along pretty well I am afraid he might be moving in with me'

Melina 'don't say that he will be ok'

John 'ya and with us around he will get better real fast'

Hope 'I just want my big brother back even tho he's a pain in my ass some times'

Melina 'I know he will be fine'

Alex 'hope how about u come spend the night at my place so u can get some good sleep'

Wade (snickers)

Alex 'not that u stupid ass'

Wade 'hay I am a bare knuckles champ'

Hope 'don't make me get killer he will take away ur chances of having kids k'

Wade 'calm down calm down no need to fight'

Hope 'good'

Alex 'what I meant was u can come watch a movie at my place and get some dinner pizza maby and just get some good sleep'

Hope 'I would but I think I will pass this once I just wana be with Chris and killer'

Alex 'ok speaking of killer I have his crate u want me to bring it up so he can sleep up hear'

Hope 'ya would u'

Alex 'ok I will be right back' (Alex leaves)

Heath 'have I seen him before'

Hope 'ya we works at FCW'

Heath 'o cool'

Hope 'ya'

Wade I think we will go we will be back tomorrow if u say we can'

Hope 'ya I understand and sure u can come in the morning'

Nexus (gets up and gives hope a huge one by one)

Heath 'text us if any thing happen'

Justin 'but I wana stay I like the big dog he's cute and funny'

Hope 'justin u can stay a lil wile if u want '

Justin 'ya thx'

Hopes POV

So me Justin John Melina and Alex and killer are left.

Nexus is being surprising nice I wonder what they want

Melina interrupts hopes thoughts

Melina 'hope I think john and me are going back to the hotel u coming'

Hope 'no I will come in the morning and take a shower I will be fine'

John 'u sure'

Hope 'ya I will text u if any thing happens'

John 'ok bye'

Hope 'bye'

Alex 'walks in with pizza'

Hope 'wow what was fast'

Alex 'ya Justin u want some'

Justin ya thx man'

(Everyone is eating)

Justin 'so hope how old is killer'

Hope '4'

Justin 'wow he is train well'

Hope 'ya Shepard's are easy to train'

Justin 'I am thinking about getting one would u help me get one'

Hope 'ya but they are very expensive killer was 25 hundred '

Justin 'ya I herd o crap it 10 I better go get some sleep'

Hope 'ok bye'

Justin 'bye call if any thing happens'

Hope 'ok'

Alex 'babe u want me to stay with u'

Hope 'no babe I will be ok'

Alex 'u sure '

Hope 'ya'

Alex 'ok I love u babe'

Hope 'ok see u in the morning babe and love u to '

(Alex leaves)

Hopes thoughts

Please let Chris live I need my brother around he may be a pain in the ass but I love him. (Goes and gets killer out of his cage) Killer do u think daddy will ever wake up? I think maby so but he needs us to not be worried about him ok so if u can some how sense what is going on tell him we aren't worried about him ok and we love him very much and we want him better ok. I love u boy and if daddy doesn't make it u will move in with moon and me ok

About 2:30am

Chris's hart monitor went wild. Chris had a hart attack and sadly it was not by hart dynasty. Hope called Melina

Hope 'Melina….snaffles…..Melina he had a hart attack and he is unreceptive get the guys its time to say good bye I think'

Melina 'we will be there soon do u want nexus'

Hope 'ya Alex is on his way'

Melina "ok we will get there soon ok"

Hope 'ok bye'

Nexusdiva what will happen to Chris and look at my profile and look at killer and chris and stuff


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

This chapter is going to have lots of family in it and look at my profile for picks of hopes family

Melina "its ok hope"

Hope 'no its not he had a hart attack Melina'

Melina 'he just had a lil laps he will be fine I know it should u call ur family'

Hope 'ya'

(Hope calls Sandra)

Hope 'Hi Sandra'

Sandra 'hi hope what's up'

Hope 'Chris had a hart attack and we need to say are good byes Sandra'

Sandra 'well did he die yet'

Hope 'no'

Sandra 'am I in the will'

Hope 'why does that matter I called to tell u I am having jade pick the kids up and bring them hear they love Chris very much and why do u care if ur in the will'

Sandra 'cuz I want money'

Hope 'what the hell is ur problem who was the first person to help u when u got pregnant with Noah when u were 15 who helped u with collage who help u with the kids I love them and u know ur lucky I haven't called the CPA on ur ass'

Sandra 'why would u'

Hope 'first Noah and faith are raising Sammy second u are a lazy shellfish mean drunk high slut u don't have a job I send the kids money to take car of them all u do is go to the bar get drunk have sex and sleep every fucken day and I love those kids and so does Chris so idk if u come but the kids are and I hope I mention I am adopting the kids'

Sandra 'ya I don't care I have a boyfriend so I don't care'

Hope 'ok well jade is picking up the kids a 11am try to say be sober and be a good mom and goodbye bye Sandra"

Sandra 'bye bitch'

Melina 'did not go well'

Hope 'train wreck'

John "I am making a Coffee run u want some'

Hope yes black a big cup like 32oz'

Melina 'so I herd u say ur adopting the kids'

Hope 'ya I hope they hold up well'

Melina 'they are fighters like u and Chris'

Hope 'ya'

Melina 'and I am hear for u if u need help'

Hope 'thx I may need it'

(John walks in with a big coffee) john 'hear u go '

Hope 'thx so much'

John 'anytime'

Hope 'gotta make a few calls home first wish me luck'

John and Melina 'luck'

Hope 'thx'

Calls James

Hope 'hi James'

James 'is ever thing ok hope'

Hope 'Chris had a hart attack'

James 'I ill be right there does Sandra know'

Hope 'ya and the kids are coming but the queen bitch will not so don't call her'

James 'ok I will be there soon'

Hope 'ok bye'

James 'bye'

2 down 3 to go

(Calls Matthew)

Hope 'hi matt'

Matt 'hi u sound upset'

Hope Chris had a hart attack and we need to say goodbye'

Matt 'I will be there soon'

Hope 'ok'

Matt 'bye'

Hope 'bye'

(Calls Jake)

Hope 'Jake Chris had a hart attack'

Jake 'what'

Hope 'we need u its time to say good-bye'

Jake 'ok be there soon bye'

Hope 'bye'

(Calls Kate)

Hope 'hi Kate Chris had a hart attack'

Kate 'what'

Hope 'its time to say bye'

Kate 'ok I will be there'

Hope 'bye'

Hope ok that's over wait must call Noah

(Calls Noah)

Hope 'hi Noah'

Noah 'aunt hope what's up'

Hope 'I am telling u something important so its between me and u k'

Noah "ya"

Hope "uncle Chris is very sick"….

Noah 'he's dieing isn't he'

Hope 'the doctors are 99% sure'

Noah 'I had a bad dream like this last night '

Hope 'well maby u sensed it but jade will pick u guys up and come with u ok so make sure u Faith and Sammy are packed ok'

Noah 'Ok I will tell Faith and we will pack bye aunt hope'

Hope 'bye Noah'

Melina 'I am taking a stab in the dark was it Noah'

Hope 'ya he loves Chris'

Melina 'ya Noah has no dad Chris was his father image'

Hope 'ya I will kill Noah if Chris dies'

(Alex walks in) Alex 'hope baby are u ok '

Hope 'ya I called the family and that sort of thing'

Alex 'are the kids coming'

Hope 'ya and hay u know Noah said he had a nightmare last night like this so he is taking after the physics gene like me'

Alex 'wow I will help keep them busy for u '

Hope 'thx that will help'

ABOUT NOON

The family arrives

Jake

Kate

Matt

James

The nurse walks in Hope knight

Hope yes that's me

Nurse 'u has to options

Take Chris off life support

Leave him on and keep him on the breathing tube'

Hope 'may I have some time to talk it over with my family and come to a decision'

Nurse yes (nurse leaves)

Hope 'what do u think'

James 'let him try to breath on his own'

Kate 'ya I like that idea'

Matt 'ya I say let him try on his own'

Jake 'ya'

Hope 'ok I will tell the nurse'

Hope 'nurse we will take him off'

Nurse 'ok'

Hope 'thx'

Back at the room

Kate 'hope it will be ok he will breath I know it'

Hope 'I know I just have a bad feeling'

Kate 'its ok'

Hope 'and my ability to under stand killer is helping'

Kate 'ya'

Hope 'I am going to check on killer ok'

(Goes and gets killer)

Hope 'killer can u do me a favor boy? I want u to tell daddy I love him and want him to get better but if he does leve to give me a sine that tells me good bye and I love him will u boy'

(goes and puts killer on the bed)

killer 'starts crying'

Hope 'I love u to Chris'

Killer woof woof

Hope 'ok I will relax'

Killer lies down

The kids arrive

Noah 'aunt hope I have a bad feeling something is going on a bad thing'

Hope 'its ok I promise'

Noah 'ok can we see him'

Hope 'ya'

(Noah walks over to Chris)

Noah Uncle Chris u have to get better please I need u to teach me how to be a good man please ur like my dad please don't leave me or faith or Sammy we need u. please don't go (starting to cry)

(Noah walks to hope)

Noah 'aunt hope he says he loves us and not to worry'

Hope 'Noah can I tell u something'

Noah 'I already know I have a 6th since'

Hope 'ok well u knows I can talk with animals u see the future but it's not always right tho'

Noah 'I know can I go hang out with Alex'

Hope 'ya if Alex wants to'

Faith 'aunt hope may I go see Chris'

Hope 'yes'

Faith uncle Chris pleas don't go I need u to tell me not to date and walk m down the ail I need u pleas don't leave me ur so important to me I love u crying her eyes out

Sammy 'can I see uncle Chris please'

Hope 'yes'

Sammy uncle Chris I love u and I cant let u go and leave please killer needs u and so do I please please don't leave I love u

That night

Hope 'its ok u guys go sleep I will go rest in the morning'

Alex 'I am staying tho ok'

Hope 'ok'

Everyone leaves

Hope 'bring me killer will u'

Alex 'gets killer'

Alex 'hear u go'

Hope 'thx'

Alex 'he will be fine'

AT ABOUGHT 4 in the morning

Killer jumps in bed with Chris and whines hope wakes up 'what is it boy' licks Chris's face boy he ok the hart monitor went blank

Killer yelped

Hope 'bye Chris'

Killer licks hope

Hope 'I love u Chris'

Killer howls

Hope 'Alex Chris just died' crying historically

Alex 'hope I am so sorry'

Hope 'lets get the family'

Hope texted the gang

Hay everybody we need u at the hospital Chris just died at 5:07am

With killer bye him please come to the hospital

-Hope

Soon ppl arrived and say it was true nexus came and said sorry

And stuff like that

Wade when do u think u will come back to work

Hope I am not coming back

Wade what y not

Hope Chris was the reason I wrestled and I will not go with out him so I can't wrestle now

Wade Chris would want u to wrestle tho

Hope well I guess one of his wishes won't be fluffed

Wade hope don't do that

Hope well to late I told Vince if I ever come back I will but if I don't then I won't

Nexusdiva what will happen to hope and her family review and tell me what u think and look at my profile for pics of every one in the story tell me what u think


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Sorry I redid this chapter my cousin typed it but I did not like all of it so my version. Version 2.0 hope u like it review it and tell me what u think

RUNNING DOWN THE HALL AFTER NOAH

Hope 'Noah don't walk away from me'

Noah 'why not'

Hope (grabs Noah's arm)'Noah u need to be strong for Sammy'

Noah 'I cant aunt hope I just cant'

Hope 'Noah give me one reason u cant be'

Noah 'because uncle Chris was like my dad I need him and this is killing me aunt hope '

Hope (grabs Noah in to a hug Noah starts to sob) 'Noah look at me I know u loved Chris he was special to all of u and touched are lives Noah and he is looking down at us I know it and he cant be happy if he sees us cry'

Noah 'but u cry'

Hope 'that's different he may have been a pain in my ass but I loved him and I just have a lot on my mind and I have a present for u ok do u wana know what it is'

Noah 'ok what is it'

Hope 'well I am having the boys and u go ride quads then go and wrestle I know u love wrestling and this way u will have fun and take Ur mind off the problem at hand and u can try some tricks out ok sound like fun'

Noah 'ya sound like fun but who are the guys'

Hope " john, nexus, Alex and you"

Noah 'ok sounds like fun'

Hope 'I want u to have fun and u know Alex loves u like a son right when he found out u were coming he started planning this little trip and is so excited'

Noah "ya but what are the girls doing and we love him to'

Hope 'the girls are having a girl day with me, Melina, Eve, Maryse'

Noah 'ok but I don't have close to ware for that kind of stuff'

Hope 'its ok Alex thought of that he got u some stuff' 

Noah 'WOW he really thought this thru'

Hope 'ya he loves u guys'

(Alex walks up)'every thing ok'

Hope ya

Alex 'Noah I have a fun littler tip planed for us and some of the guys we will go ride quads and then go wrestle and have a guys night '

Noah 'cool but I don't have close for that kind of stuff'

Alex 'don't worry I thought about that I went a bought u some stuff it should fit but if not I will get u some more'

Hope 'please becarfull'

Noah and Alex "ya ya stop nagging us"

Hope 'sure'

Noah 'don't worry about me'

Hope 'its not u I am worried about'

Alex 'hay I resent that'

Hope 'its not just u when u put 6 nexus and u to plus john u are a

band of jackass's and do stupid things'

Alex 'ok fine we will becarfull'

Hope (whispers to Noah if u need me call me ok)

Noah 'ya I know'

The next day the girls go shopping

Maryse 'faith how old r u'

Faith '15'

Eve 'have u ever had a manicure pedicure '

Faith 'on should I have'

Maryse 'no just some girls do'

Hope 'ya faiths mom is not the first person u run to for help if u need to be bailed out of jail she will watch u rot in prison'

Eve 'have u told nexus about ur powers'

Hope 'I am I just don't wana seam weird to them'

Eve 'u can't be weird'

Hope 'they may think I am a freak show'

Maryse 'ya but it will expane things to them'

(Melina comes out of the dressing room) Melina 'I agree with maryse tell them'

Hope 'ok I will tell them'

Faiths 'are we freaks of nature aunt hope'

Hope 'no never we are special infact so is Eve Melina and Maryse

Faith 'really what are ur powers'

Eve 'I can speak with animals like hope'

Maryse 'I can see the future when I touch something or someone'

Melina 'I can see things others cant and since other things to'

Hope 'see we are just special'

Faith 'ya but tell the boys please and Sammy has an odd power'

Hope she has her powers how do u know

Faith she tell me every thing

Hope what is it I am not sure she has nightmares and dreams about stuff then it happens she freezes in possessions and said it happening she trys to control it but it doesn't always work

Maryse where is Sammy anyways

Hope she wanted to go with her brother she follows him like a little lost puppy

Maryse she likes motorcycles

Hope ya she is a tomboy

Melina for a 4 year old he is one of the boys like u hope

Eve ya

(Maryse grabs hopes arm) maryse Hope nexus need u to call them now its important

Hope calls heath

Hope heath is every thing ok

Heath hope I am putting u on speaker

Hope did u hurt Noah of Sammy

Heath no not us

Hope what do u mean

Heath Alex hurt sammy

Hope what how why

Heath what: he hit her How: with his hand why; she wanted pizza

Hope I am going to kill that Son of a bitch

Call over

Eve what

Hope Alex hurt Sammy

Maryse he hit her because she wanted pizza

Hope thx maryse u guys wana help me kill Alex

Faith I wana kill that mother fucker for hurting my sister

Hope good girl just be a little better with ur language

Faith sorry I am just mad

Melina yes

Maryse I will crush his manhood

Eve I am with u girls lets rock n' roll

Hope lets go

At the race track

It normal took 10mins from the mall but with hope be hind the wheel it took 3mins

Hope gets out of the car running to Sammy her face was bloody David tarver and skip were with her wade john heath noah and Justin were fighting hope steps in and slaps him thin punches him with brass knuckles he gets back up and she yells

Hope "ALEX WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. SAMMY JUST WANTED PIZZA. AND U SAID U LOVED THEASE KIDS U JUST HIT SAMMY SHE IS 4 SHE NEVER DID ANY THING TO U. U ARE A JACKASS JUST LEAVE ME ALOWN AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND FRINDS AND ME OR I WILL KILL UR ASS FOR WHAT U DID TO MY FAMILY AND SO HELP ME IF U DO IT AGAIN I WILL KILL U AND FOR A SUVENER I WILL SKIN UR ASS FOR A TROPHY AND IT WILL BE A RUG IN MY LIVING ROOM U UNDER STAND ME U ASSHOLE"

Alex 'ya bitch but she is a freak and I promise I am not done with u'(Alex grabs Noah and runs gets in to the care and drives away)

Hope get out of my way girls get in the car I need back up

Hope steps on the gas and is going at like 80mph after Alex's car

Melina he is going to harm Noah

Hope Melina find out how get me some stilettos I wana crush his man hood

Eve u got it

Hope hang on she goes up to 110mph

She lost Alex some how and was pissed off

Maryse hope he raped him

Hope can u tell where they are

Melina at Max's killer kingdom

Hope I know where that is. Is shut like 5 years ago

Melina hurry

Hope no shit Sherlock

Eve sorry I am not much help

Hope u will they have guard dogs u will help speak to them and help us with that

Eve u got it

Nexusdiva will Noah be ok and I am sorry I have not replied to reviews I don't know how can some one message me and tell me how I can only read them when I am not logged in so help is much appreciated I will try to figure it out


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Nexusdiva- I have a poll up on my profile so please look at that and I am sorry for the delay on my story I was a little under the weather so hear is chapter 20 hope u enjoy it and thanks for the revues thx and I love all my fans

That night

Hope calls Heath

Heath 'Hello is everything ok'

Hope 'ya but is Sammy ok'

Heath "um… define ok"

Hope 'u know what I mean heath and I am serious'

Heath 'she has been crying her face is bruised and she just fell asleep in Justin's lap'

Hope 'ok tell the guys I owe them and how bad is her face'

Heath 'not as bad as it could be but bad'

Hope 'ok well keep your cell on u we may need back up'

Heath 'will do and Justin just put Sammy in the bed u wana talk to him'

Hope 'a if he has a minute'

Heath 'ok let me pass the phone to him'

Justin 'hello'

Hope 'Justin I wanted to say thx for helping with Sammy and letting her stay with u guys and for protecting her whal I am gone'

Justin 'its cool I love her she is so sweet and nice I would do it any time'

Hope 'and before I forget what about Faith how's she'

Justin 'she's fine she passed out on my arm these kids like me '

Hope 'that's good I know I can trust u guys with the kids '

Justin 'ya wade wants to say something to u '

Hope 'ok'

Wade 'hope have u found Noah yet'

Hope 'no'

Wade 'well call us if u need back up'

Hope 'we will and I want u to tell the guys I owe them big time and tell john that Melina is ok and she will call him later'

Wade 'will do'

Hope 'bye'

CALL OVER

Maryse 'hope he is going to call get ur cell out'

Hope 'thx maryse'

Cell rings

Hope 'Alex what have u done with him'

Alex 'don't worry he is just getting broke in I love fucking him'

Hope 'tell me ware u are and what I have to do to save Noah'

Hears Noah in the background (AUNT HOPE HELP! HELP HES HURTING ME)

Hope 'I hear him please just let me speak with him'

Alex 'fine u get a minute '

(Gives Noah the cell)

Noah 'aunt hope help I am scared' (starting to cry)

Hope 'Noah its ok I promise u will be ok just rember I love u and if u can run and kick him n the nuts and just be like Chris u are a fighter so please just don't give in please. Please just fight u know how use it to ur advantage '

Noah 'ok I love u and please let Sammy and faith know I will be ok and to be careful and I love them'

Hope 'ok I love u babe just rember I love u'

Noah 'ok Alex wants the cell back I love u to very much'

Alex 'hope so touching I might be nicer to him'

Hope 'Alex what do u want I just want my son back please just tell me what u want'

Alex 'I want nothing but Noah'

Hope 'but Alex I ill do anything to get him back'

Alex 'sorry'

Hope 'don't hang up'

CALL OVER

Hope 'he hung up on me girls Noah is in trouble please I need help I want my son back I just lost Chris I cant lose Noah to '

Eve 'don't worry I will help get him back'

Melina 'ya we love noah to please don't cry we need to be strong'

Hope gets a text

Text says

'Looking for something important I can help I will not revile my identity but I can help u find Noah'

Hope

'Ok where is he'

Man

'King crabs old place in San Diego'

Hope

'That's not to far'

About 20 mins later they are there

Hope

'Ok what else should we know'

Man

'The has 4 boxer dogs'

Hope

'Ok'

Eve and hope start working with the dogs and they take them to the room where Alex and Noah are

Melina 'he knows we are hear we need to hide'

Hope 'u hide I need to save my son'

Melina 'ok we will be back'

Hope 'go'

(Hope busts in and demands to have noah back)

Hope 'Alex please give me Noah back'

Alex 'u have to fight me first'

Hope 'ok I will do any thing for noah'

Alex 'ok'

Hope starts punching an kicking alex

Alex hits hope and grabs a gun

Hope 'putt the gun down please'

Alex 'no'

(Shot. shot)

Noah runs to hope crying

Noah 'WHAT THE HELL DID U DO I LOST MY UNCLE NOW I MIGHT LOSE MY AUNT U ARE A STUPID BASTART U HURT MY FAMILY AND U CROSSED THE LINE UR ASS IS GRASS'

(The girls run in and run to hope)

Maryse 'Noah be careful'

(Noah has the gun and fires right to alexs hart 4 times)

Noah rushes to hope 'get help now Melina call 911 I will call the boys'

Noah calls heath

Heath 'hello hope what's happening'

Noah 'heath put me on speaker and get the guys'

Heath 'ok'

Noah 'guys hope was saving me and got shot 3 times the 911 crue are on there way I shot Alex 4 times in the hart and he is dead as a door nail so meet us at the hospital'

Heath 'is hope ok and won't u go to juive'

Noah 'we don't know and it was on self defense so I think I am in the clear'

Justin 'ok we will be thare'

Call over

Noah 'girls hopes bleeding very bad Melina can I see ur sweeter '

Melina 'ya'

Noah ties the sweeter to hopes neck covering the most bleeding

Medics get there and help hope the DA asks Noah a few questions

DA we will not hold charges agents u it was self-defense

Noah o thank u

DA we will help ur mom

Noah ok can I ride with her in the ambulance

DA YES!

Noah gets in the back with hope.

Mom please get better I need u and so does faith and Sammy I love u so much

Nexusdiva what will happen to hope and noah


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Sorry for the delay I broke my arm and part of my wrist in a show so if u have any questions just message me but I got the pain under control so I can type so thx for the r&r and for not being mad at the delay but like I said my hand was hurting so with that lets read the chapter

In the back of the ambulance

Noah's thoughts

I hope my step mom gets better. Who am I kidding she is my mom. How am I going to tell the girls? This is going to be hard for faith. Maby the guys should tell her, no the girls' faith likes the girls ya I will have the girls tell her and Sammy. I hope u get better mom I love u so much u are an angle please. Please don't leave me.

At the hospital

After what felt like a century the ambulance got to the hospital and said to Noah

Medic: we are taking ur mom in to sugry

Noah: ok

Medic: please wait in the waiting room

Noah: ok may I have my family come?

Medic: yes we will send the surgeon out to speak with u in a moment

Noah: ok

Hopes cell rings

Its heath

Heath: do u want us to wake Sammy

Noah: no can u carry her she needs to be hear but she can sleep till she gets hear

Heath: ok any word yet

Noah: no she is going in to surgery right now

Heath: ok we will be there soon

Noah: ok thx

CALL OVER

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Eve: (crying hysterically) What do we do? Will she be ok?

Noah: every body lissing I just got off the phone with heath we need to be strong for the girls and act like it ill be ok. Because it will.

Maryse: ok but we cant help but cry hope could die

Melina: ya she could die we would lose are bff

Noah: no we wont I know it she will be just fine

Eve: ok I agree with Noah we need to be strong

(John walks in) John: nexus will be up in a few mins faith was hungry so they are bring us food

Noah: good give us some strength

Wade: walks in with food galore

Noah: that's a lot of food

Wade: ya the guys are bottomless pits

Noah: its cool I will pay u back

Wade: no this is on us

Justin: walks in with soda coffee and tea and just about every other drink u can image

Heath: Comes in caring Sammy

Noah: I will get Sammy and put her on the bed I requested

Heath: its ok I will do it

Noah; thx

Tarver comes in with a few duffle bags

Noah: whets in the bag

Wade: we packed some close for u Sammy and faith

Noah thx that's so thoughtful

Justin: No problem

Wade: Guys and Noah may I speak to u in the hall

Nexus, john, Noah in the hall

Wade: I think we need to be strong for the girls

John: ya especially Sammy and faith

Justin: ok but first can we eat I am starving to death

Noah: don't say the "D word" around the girls

Justin: oppes it slipped sorry

Noah: its ok

Heath: I know this is not the place but I love hope

Every one looks in shock

Justin me to I have for a wile now

Wade no I have

The boys start a knockdown drag out

Noah: get a hold of ur selfless man what are u 12 no u are adults

Justin: ya lets eat we got Wendi's they gave us a discount cuz we had the mascot in the car they could not believe we had the chick from Wendi's in the car haha

Heath: I ma let that go because I would try to kill u but they have machines to bring u back to life so not hear

Justin:ok ok

Eating dinner At midnight

Noah guys I need to tell u something important

Wade what is it

Noah: Sammy, Faith, Hope, Me and eve maryse eve and Melina have special powers we can see the future hope can see the future and spek to animals

Wade: Um….Noah are u ok

Noah if u don't beleve me watch wade ur cell will ring in a few mins it will be ur mom

2mins later (ring, ring)

Wade Hi mum

20mins later

Wade ok I believe u now

Noah ya and this is why it's so important to keep hope alive

Justin:ok well (interrupted by maryse saying Noah the sugaring is coming in now)

Sugaring: Mr. Knight

Noah that's me

Surging: ok hope is in potently fatile condition a built penetrated her stomach, her neck, and her upper thy

Noah ok so is she awake can we see her

Doctor: um.. I would wait about 2 hours to see her

Noah ok

Noah walks in to the room

Wade is she ok

Noah well.. Ok hope is in potently fatile condition a built penetrated her stomach, her neck, and her upper thy we need to wait 2 hours till we can see her

Eve get moon and killer now its important

Tarver and skip went to the hotel and got the dogs

About 20mins later

The boys come in with the dogs

Eve: moon what's wrong girl is hope ok

Moon woof

Eve: hope says she is ok

Moon woof

Eve she is ok and will be ok just don't worry

Killer woof

Eve killer said wade hope wants to see u in a little bit

Moon woof

Eve Justin and heath also

Killer woof woof

Eve how are u Noah

Noah I am good tell mom I love her

Killer whines

Eve hope is so happy u are calling her mom and loves u to and to tell the girls hope loves them

Nexusdiva will hope wake up soon? Please review and tell me what u think


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Nexusdiva thx for the reviews. And this will be a good chapter

In the waiting room

Wade: so what can we do we have about 1houer till we can visit

Noah: um… we can make fun of heath for getting the discount a Wendi's for us.

Heath: not cool if I did not love ur mom I would kill u for that I have to talk to cena and tell him to take it back

Wade: no I love her

Justin: no I love her

(start fighting and trying to kill one another)

moon: woof woof

Eve: hope is waking up we can go see her

The boys stop fighting

Moon: woof

Eve: hope wants to see Justin

Justin: me she wants to see me in ur face guys haha

Moon woof

Eve: Then heath then wade

Heath: haha not so special now are u

Justin: shut up at least I don't look like the Wendi's chick

Heath: starts pouting

Wade: ok grow up

Eve: Justin go see hope

(Justin leaves and goes to see hope)

In hopes room

Justin: hi hope. How are u feeling

Hope: (coughs) I am ok. I feel sore tho

Justin: I guess u would

Hope: I need to tell u something very important about me

Justin: Hold on I think I know what u are going to say u have a 6th since

Hope: how did u know?

Justin: Noah told us and told us that if u were to die the world would have only like 15 special ppl like u

Hope: ya

Justin: can I ask u something very important?

Hope: sure ask away

Justin: um…. How would u feel if a boy like ur friend had a crush on u and were to tell u would u be ok with it of would it screw up ur friendship

Hope: well it depends on the guy. I would have to heal first but it would be a pretty good shot tho why u ask

Justin: because that friend is me. I love u and I have ever since I first met u. when I found out u were shot I was afraid this whole time I spent with u was wasted if u died I would die to I have never felt this way about a girl in my life. And I love u so much I could never forgive myself for what I did to your brother. I am so sorry we did not know it would kill him we just thought it would knock him out we are so sorry hope and when I found out u quit work I know we would probly never see each other ever gain I could not live with myself if I did not tell u I love u.

Hope: I fell that same way about u to but I have a confession I have had a crush on u heath and wade for a long time

Justin: if it is any consolation wade heath and I have been fighting over u

Hope: u have

Justin: ya

Hope: well I want to tell u I am thinking about going back to work but even if I did not we both live in Tampa we are bound to run in to each other and the kids love u they would want to spent time with u guys anyway so even if I don't come back I will still see u

Justin: but I don't want to see u leave nexus or the wwe for that matter but Just between me and u seeing u in that black corset top and black booty shorts it gets me in a good mood and I thank the wrestling Gods for u and ur gear I think they put u hear for me sometimes

Hope: o really well I think u will like the gear I will ware a wreslemania I am coming back

Nexus diva who will hope chouse


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Nexusdiva, I am sorry for the delay on the chapters I have a broke arm (no excuse) this will be my last update for a few days my arm and everything so please don't get mad if I don't update because I have a good reason.

In hopes room

Justin: I better go do u want me to send heath in

Hope: yes please

Justin: ok (goes to hope and gives her a kiss on the forehead) bye

Hope: bye

(Justin leaves)

About 10 mins later heath walks in.

Heath: hi hope how do u feel

Hope: Hi I feel sore

Heath: I guess u would

Hope: how r u doing

Heath: I am fine before we say any more I need to tell u something

Hope: ok

Heath: hope I love u. and I know u probly don't feel the same way about me but I don't care I just want u to know and I wanted to beg u not to leave the WWE. Please I love u please do it for Nexus please do it for me

Hope: heath I like u to hell who am I kidding I love u but I also have a crush on Justin and wade and Justin told me u guys have been fighting over me. And I decided to come back after I heal tho I need to get better I hope to be back by wreslemania.

Heath: o thank u so much and I will understand if u don't pick me but I just want u to know how I feel

Hope: don't worry I will make the Wright decision

Heath: I know u will

Hope good I may need reassurance can u do me a favor

Heath: any thing

Hope: get my cell and look a man was texting me telling me how to save Noah find out who it was

Heath: u got it. Well I better let wade in to let him speak with u I will find out as soon as I can (kiss hope on the lips) hope I am so sorry I just could not contain my self I am very sorry

Hope: heath its ok it made me feel better

Heath: bye bye

Hope: same

(Heath leaves)

About 10 mins later

Wade: HOPE are u ok! Please say yes

Hope: wade calm down I am just a lil sore that's all

Wade: o that's better than I thought

Hope: thx I need to tell u something

Wade: ok

Hope: I like u but I have a crush on heath and Justin also

Wade I understand us guys a fighting over u

Hope: ya heath and Justin told me

Wade: o

Hope talk to heath I gave him a project tell him I want u and Justin to help him ok

Wade: ok I better-let u get some rest (kisses hopes cheek)

Hope: ok bye

Wade leaves

Hopes POV

Three guys just told me they are fighting over me. Am I dead or dieing? Am I in haven? Or is it a dream? I don't know I guess I will find out if I wake up.

I hope I am doing the right thing going back to WWE. I hope the kids will like being on the road with me? I think they will. I hope they are ok. Damn I should have asked one of the guy's o wait I did. Crap I am on a lot of painkillers I guess.

I better get some rest if I ever wana get out of this hospital.

Hope falls asleep.

Out in the waiting room

Heath: ok guys hope gave me a request to full for her so help me will u. heath says in a boss like way. Almost like wade

Justin: ok what shale be do

Wade: lets do a cell track

Heath: good idea

(Types in the number and sees the name that pops up and is in shock)

Heath: um… can u see this and tell me if either A. I need glasses B. I am going blind C. I am tired and reading it wrong or D. we all see the same thing

Justin: um…. Holy crap I am going with D

Wade: um… me to

Heath: get the laptop I need to google such

(Wade gets laptop)

Heath: types in Lucky Cannon

Heath: it true Lucky is Alex's brother where have I hurd the name lucky cannon?

Wade: it says he works at FCW

Justin: ya I hurd of him he is supposed to be good

Heath: but why would he help hope

Wade: maby he was doing a good deed

Justin: idk how about we take a little visit to lucky's house tomaro and find out

Heath: good idea

Wade: I know I never thought this day would cum but good job

Justin: thx I think

Eve wakes up and wakes Melina and maryse up also

Eve: I am hungry

Melina: me to

Maryse: me three lets eat

JoMo: we just ate like 2 hours ago how could u be hungry again

Melina: IT'S MY TIME OF THE MONTH U GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

JoMo: No Ma"am. I fact I could eat something

Melina: good lets go eat

JoMo: yes Ma'am

Eve: I will wake the kids

(Eve wakes the kids)

Faith: how's mom

Heath: she is doing well but she is resting right now

Faith: are u lying to me

Heath: no

Noah: ok where r we eating

Melina: I want burger king

JoMo: every one agree please in less u wana die I will pay I will drive just please don't make Melina mad please I beg u

Nexus: ok I am hunger let's go

(At Burger king)

Melina: I am still hunger

JoMo: how can u still be hungry u had a triple whopper king sized fries and 3 44oz doctor peppers how is it possible to still be hunger

Eve: john please stop she is on her cycle and will kill u with out second thought

Maryse: ya don't upset a girl when she is extra moody

Melina: starts crying u think I am fat don't u. u are a pig I cant help my mood swings if u were a woman u would understand .all I asked for was a king-size chocolate shake

JoMo: I don't think Ur fat at all I was just about to get a king-size chocolate shake right now

Melina: ok extra chocolate

Justin: most men have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse

Heath: is this why u chouse to be gay?

Justin: I AM NOT GAY WHY DO U THINK THAT I AM GAY CENA WAS MAKING A FUNNY I DON'T LIKE ME I LIKE WOMEN!

Heath: well one u fix Ur hair like every 10 mins u ware earrings, u ware purple trunks. I name use to be Justin "Angle".

Justin: um I care about aperience my ears are pierced because in South Africa most men ware them. And the purple is for my father in remberience to him. And angle is for my dad to that hurts my feeling u know.

Heath: I am so sorry man I did not now that I apologize

Wade: me to

Justin its ok just stop will u

Heath and wade: yes

John comes back with a chocolate king-size shake

JoMo: hear u go babe

Melina I wanted strawberry go get me a different one

JoMo: u said but aww I don't get u at all

Melina: get moving fast before I change my mind again

(John leaves)

Melina: men never lessen

Eve: I agree don't u maryse

Maryse: yes

John comes back with king-size vanilla and Strawberry shake puts then down and said brb comes back with one of every thing

Melina: ya I was just about to ask for a apple pie where's the apple pie

JoMo: should I run I forgot?

Melina: starts crying

JoMo: brb

Comes back with 4 apple pies

Melina: ya I am happy now devours the pies in like 3 mins

15 mins later

Melina: ready to go I ate all my desert

JoMo: don't go in to a food coma

Melina: what's that supposed to mean

JoMo: just that u ate so much u may go in to a food coma

David: do u wana die I learned that with Jennifer

JoMo: no someone help me please anyone

Nexus: not us

Kids: no us we wana live

Girls: nope Ur battle not are's

Melina: run

JoMo: ok (john runs Melina chasing him)

Melina: get back hear I will show u a coma

JoMo: I was kidding

(Screams help. help me please she will kill me)

Melina walks back

Eve: do we wana know what u did or not

Melina: maby

Maryse: what did u do I beak him up and then kicked him in the Balls 5 times

Nexus and Noah: o man we better check on him like now

Gets up and runs to where they hear the moaning

Noah I ok man

JoMo: no (crying)

Wade: I will get the ice

JoMo: thx (still crying)

Wade comes back

Wade: Hear u go man. I think u are going to be left with blue and black balls for a few days

Jomo: Ya lets not make her mad ever again

Guys: agreed

Nexusdiva- how do u think it will go at lucks house? Will JoMo ever have kids? Who will hope pick? U will have to wait and see. Please review and tell me what u think. I will not update for a day or tow because of my arm so check back then. Thx for reading and telling me what u think I enjoy seeing what u guys think. And I u want follow me on twitter my username is Nexusdiva.


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Nexusdiva- (aka Chris) my brother is typing for me so thank him or this chapter would not be up till Sunday. Say hi Chris (hi)

Back at the hospital the next morning

John: owe owe Melina u hurt me I may have wanted to have kids u know

Melina: well sucks to be u (punches him in the nuts)

John: ur mean

Melina: that's what u get for saying I will go in to a food coma

Noah: knock it off

Justin: we are going to see lucky try not to kill ur self wall we are gone Wade, Heath and Noah are coming john u wana come and try not to hurt ur self any more

John: yes please

(Guys walk out john is trying not to cry)

Gets in the car

Wade: what if he trys to kill us

Heath: well we will just hope he doesn't and if all else fails we leave john and run

John: well I guess its ok I can't run

Justin: ok well maby it will be ok

The car grew quite "how bout some music"

John: ok

Justin: sound of madness by shinedown

Wade: ok

Wades POV

What if he did it because he likes her? Will she pick him because he helped save Noah? What if she winds up liking him? What will she do with me? Will she pick him? No she wont she would not want to be dating a sibling of a man who tried to kill Noah. I hope she would not maby. Maby so what if he is a sweet man? Hells were scrued.

Justin's POV

What if she loves me? She went from trying to kill us to liking us. Maby she was acting? I hope things go well with lucky or john is dead. I wonder if Melina will miss him? Probly not. I love hope

But I don't wana seam like a creep. O I do not understand women at all.

Heaths POV

Why do the guys call me Wendy I don't look like her I am a dude. I don't have boobs. I have this hair color by nature. I can't help it. I wish cena had not done that to me. Well I guess that's better than the cat food jingle. Poor skip but he did say that was on his mind. Wait I should be thinking about the meeting we are having with lucky. O well I think my hair looks good. Maby hope likes it. I hope so I would die it for her tho. Maby I should tan um… maby not.

Johns POV

Why does Melina hate me? I may never have kids. She said she wanted kids maby she changed her mind. I hope the meeting with lucky goes well I meet him a wile back maby he will be nice? he was very nice back in the day. I hope that hope will come back home soon. I want her to get better. Johns thoughts were interrupted by wade Saying we are hear.

Walks up to the door and rings the bell.

Lucky opens the door

Lucky: hello may I help u

Wade: um… Yes may we please come in

Lucky: sure

Wade and the boys sit on the couch.

Lucky: what may I do for u guys

Wade: well we found out that u-helped hope save Noah. Hope wanted us to find out who it was and bring that person to her so she could say thx.

Lucky: o well I did help but she does not have to say thx

Justin: she wants to

Noah: ya u saved me from being shot.

Lucky: well I guess I could come and see her where is she

Heath- she was shot 3 times. Noah grabbed the gun and killed Alex

Lucky: ok um.. Will u wait hear wall I take a quick shower and change I was at the gym.

Noah: ya

Lucky leave for the shower

Wade: he is cina nice

About 15 mins later

Lucky: I am ready

John: by the way don't make Melina mad she is extra moody and well left me with black and blue balls

Lucky: ok u should get some ice

John: it's all ready in my pants so I may move slower

Lucky: gotch ya

Lucky's POV

How could I have feeling for a girl I new a long time ago who liked my brother? I hope I don't make things award

At the hospital

Wade and the guys walk in to the room

Justin: we found the man

Sorry that this chapter is short my sister fell on her arm and need so go to the doctor will update tomaro


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

Nexusdiva- I have recently got a review that offended me very deeply. That person was basically was saying that every adult should spell correctly and have proper grammar. I appreciate the criticism but what this person did was not it was just picking on others and me. So please treat me how you would want to be treated. Well this is no excuse but, I am 16 and I have dyslexia and A.D.D. That's no excuse. But it is very hard for me and, on top of all that I have a broken arm and my shoulder had to be reset. I am on painkillers. so please don't judge me. I am trying to work very hard. So all I ask is that if u are going to say stuff like that just message me. I don't want the world to see it. It hurts my feeling very bad. I can't help it. This person is knows who he|she is I will not mention names. I am not that kind of person. I don't want to offend anybody. I just want to say that's not nice. I hope that that will stop. So please if you are reading this and you are going to stay bad thing in the review box please don't. I hope that we can be friends. As for the story this is the last chapter for WWE Love. I will be weighting a sequel. So please give me an idea about a title. I will try to put a poll up to night. If I don't have one up just leave me your idea in the review box. I will credit you for the idea if I pick yours. Thank-you Nexusdiva

In the hospital

Hope "ok you found the person who helped me please bring him in"

Heath "ok hear he is"

Lucky walk's in. the room goes still. Hope has a look ok confusion on her face. Lucky finally says something to break the silence.

Lucky "um… if u don't wana have any visitors I can leave if u don't want me hear I will understand"

Hope "no stay. Boys can u let us a few minutes please?"

Heath "sure call us if u need us ok"

The guys walk out of the room. The room is quiet for a couple of minutes. Before lucky starts to address the cause he is hear.

Lucky "um…I hope u rember who I am"

Hope "um…yes you are Alex's adopted brother"

Lucky "yes please don't be frightened of me I will not hurt you or anyone in your family."

Hope "I am not scared. I want to say thank you for helping me save Noah. But if you don't mind me asking how did you know he was there?"

Lucky "well I have um… special abilities please don't think I am a freak."

Hope "why would I. I have abilities to."

Lucky "you are like me? What is your ability?"

Hope "yes. I can communicate with animals and see the future"

Lucky "wow. That's so cool."

Hope "ya. I have a question for you."

Lucky "ask away."

Hope "Aren't u a WWE wrestler in training?"

Lucky "ya but I may quit I am not getting any offers to go pro."

Hope "I want to give u a reward for helping me. How would you feel if I could get you on Raw? Would that be a gift of my gratitude?"

Lucky "yes it would. But you don't have to give me anything. I just wanted to do a good deed."

Hope "I want to. When I go home I will call Vince. If you would like you could train with me. So you could say you had hope Train you. It would get you a little more respect in the locker room."

Lucky "of course it would be an honor. Well it's getting late. I need to hit the gym. May I come see you tomorrow? "

Hope "sure I would love if you saw me tomorrow. Will you send Melina back? I need to have a word with her"

Lucky "sure I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Hope "bye"

Hopes POV

Lucky leaves. Wow I can't believe that lucky has powers. I wonder if he will be a good student. I think he will I just hope he will be accepted in the locker room. Other wise he will get smashed. When is Melina coming up? I have been waiting for like 10 minutes all ready. Melina walks in

Melina "Hi hope are you mad at me"

Hope "no. What did you do?"

Melina "me and john got in to a fight and I kicked him in the nuts like 10 times. Now he is mad at me now. Although you know how I get during my time of the month. Please don't be mad"

Hope "Melina why did u do that?"

Melina 'he said all the food I was eating to not go in to a food coma.'

Hope "ok that's fine I understand I am not mad?"

Melina "ok well it time for u to sleep. I will see u in the morning ok."

Hope "ok good night."

Melina leaves

Back in the waiting room

Wade "lucky left I wonder what is going on?"

Justin "idk why don't u ask Maryse she see's the future."

Heath "ya man we are tired she will tell us tomorrow if it is important."

Maryse "I can see the future but can't tell you what happened in the past. No one has that power."

John "ya I know something that was important. My nuts now it hurts to walk. Plus I am all bruised down there."

Eve "we don't care john you complain and complain about the same thing talk about something new. Just drop it would you."

John "that hurts my feeling I never did any thing to you."

Eve "shut up."

Justin "I hope lucky does not like hope we all ready have a three ring circus."

Melina "ok guys we need to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. We are not stopping for food. I am so bloated if I ever eat again I will explode. John your mouth better remain shut."

Justin "ya we all ready ate."

Heath "ya I am tired. I will carry Sammy. Wade you carry faith and Justin u carry Noah."

Justin "no I get Sammy she likes me. Plus you can carry Noah he likes you."

Heath "ok fine just don't get your granny panies in a twist."

Justin "ok red."

Heath 'just wait just wait you are going to get it.'

Justin "I am shaking in my boots."

Wade "knock it off. You to act like babies you know that."

Heath mutters under his breath. "You are the baby." Justin nods in agreement. The guys leave firs to put the kids to bed. Later that evening they get to the room and put the kids to sleep. They ask David to tuck them in. he agreed because he has had practice with is kids.

In the living room

Justin "when will hope come home you think?"

Heath "I hurd the doctor say maby tomorrow."

Justin "that's good she will be home. She said she is coming back to work when she can. She wants to be back by wreslemania."

Wade "that's good maby she can get a title shot?"

Heath "ya it will be nice to have the Bitching diva back. Keep the locker room on their toes."

Wade "ya she can kick some ass."

Justin "but I don't want her to over do it tho."

Tarver "hell no. She needs to train first and get rid of the ring rust."

Skip "I agree she needs time to rest we cant put a lot of stress on her"

Wade "of course"

David "she can just relax. Do you think she still wants to be nexus tho?"

Justin "ya why not."

David "Well maby for the reason that it may remind her of her brother."

Tarver "o I did not consider that."

Skip "ya neither did I."

Wade "well she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. We will not force her. Its her judgment."

Justin "ya lets let her think about it on her own."

Heath "ya but if she doesn't I will miss her calling me raggedy Ann."

Wade "well she will still be on tore with us its not like she is going to TNA. She will still see us."

Heath "ya but she wont share a locker room with us or travel with us or anything I will miss her."

Justin (starts sobbing) "I will miss her to."

Wade "we all will. She has become a big part of all are lives."

Heath "Come on lets all go to bed and just worry about that when it happens ok."

Every one goes to bed. And wake up to a banging on the door.

BANG.

Wade "who is it is like 9 in the Damn morning. This better be bloody important."

Wade opens the door

Melina "get your ass up. Hope is coming home to day at noon. Get dressed have a party. I get my sissy-po back."

Wade "ya I get my team back. Hay you wana wake the boys up and tell them."

Melina "ok"

Walks in to Heath and Justin's room

Melina "GET YOUR ASS UP. HOPE IS COMING HOME TO DAY AT NOON. SO THAT MEANS YOU GET DRESSED. WE NEED GET TO THE HOSPITLE. WE GET ARE GIRL BACK. IF YOU GONT GET READY, I WILL DO TO YOU LIKE I DID JOHN. I WILL TAKE AWAY YOU CHANCES OF HAVING KIDS OK. I WANT TO GET HOPE BACK TO HER HOUSE. ON THE JET PROMPTLY AT 2:00 PM SO GET YOUR CANDY ASS UP. "

Melina "get the bug spray."

Heath "why?"

Melina "to spray your candy ass so the ants don't byte you because you are just a candy ass."

Walks in to David and tarver and skips room and yells the same thing. The boys come running out of there room. Putting their shirts on. In addition to hopping trying to put jeans on. They all line up front and sinter to Melina like a solder would. They all leave for the hospital with the kids who were watching cartoons.

At the hospital

Justin "I am hungry."

Heath "me to."

Melina "we will eat with hope."

Noah "look there is mom."

The kids run to hope. Just about knock her down in the middle of the whole ordeal.

Skip "let me get your bags"

Wade "how do u feel?"

Heath "what would u like to eat?"

Hope "I feel ok. And I want panda express."

Noah "Ok but he have a 2:00 pm flight to NC."

Just as they are about to leave hope see lucky and says come hear.

Hope "do u want to eat with us we are having panda express? I just got released."

Lucky "sure did u tell them."

Hope "no every body I am helping lucky get in to the WWE and I will train him when I am just a little bit stronger."

Lucky "ya I am super excited."

They all get in to the cars and leave.

At panda express

Hope got a two-entrée one-side witch consisted of orange chicken and steamed rice with a 44 oz doctor pepper. Noah, faith and Sammy all got a panda bole witch were mandarin chicken and chow-main with small drinks Pepsi, root beer, and sprite. Nexus got a three-entrée plate per person with was orange chicken, mandarin chicken steamed rice for wade with a 44 oz root beer. Justin got all orange chicken and chow-main with a 32 oz diet Pepsi, Heath got the cong POW chicken with fried rice and a 44 oz Mr. Pip. David got the fried rice with mixed veggies and orange chicken with diet doctor pepper. Tarver got the shrimp with fried rice with a tea. Skip got the same, as Hope with was orange chicken and steamed rice with a 44 oz doctor pepper. Eve and maryse both got two-entrée one-side with mandarin chicken and chow-main. Melina got a three-entrée plate with steamed rice and 2 egg roles and a side of shrimp. John commented but retracted his commit be for she yelled at him. John got the same, as Hope witch was orange chicken and steamed rice with a 44 oz doctor pepper.

Lucky got the same as Heath witch was the cong POW chicken with fried rice and a 44 oz Mr. Pip. And everyone got a cookie and a fortune cookie. Hope got the bill 239.87 cents. Wade almost fainted. Hope got it on her visa express like it was nothing. They all sat down and ate their food. Heath tried to use chopsticks but keep dropping them so used a fork. Every person tried to reimburse Hope back but all she said was, "no you guys helped and stayed by my side during this roller coaster ride of 2 months. Thus no this is my method of showing respect." So every body just said thank you and went to the airstrip.

Lucky was going to go with them so that one he could help Hope with the kids. Two he could train with Hope. Plus he wanted to help take care of her. The boys in nexus were coming to stay as well to help her feel better. You know feed the dogs, cats Ect. Do dishes, laundry, was her car. Eve and maryse had to go back home so they said good-bye. So Nexus, lucky, the kids and Melina and john we going with hope. They all get on the plain the dogs went home the day before hope her friend's drake and hunter picked them up.

So they were on the plain when a big issue started well to the guys it was.

Nexusdiva-You will just have to wait to find-out. I just determined the title of the sequel hope you like. Love you all.


End file.
